12 dias para Xmas, Albert y Candy Fic
by Sakura-Ardlay
Summary: Agradecimiento. Los personajes de Albert y Candy le pertenecen a su creadora Keiko Nagita e imágenes de la grandiosa ilustradora Yumiko Igarashi.
1. Introducción

Introducción.

Candice White es una joven, quien a los 27 años todavía está soltera, toda su juventud la ha vivido para encargarse de su profesión.

Candice es candidata para una herencia, el terreno donde se encuentra su adorado hogar de Pony, pero para recibir esa herencia Candice tendrá que comprobar que es una mujer estable y en matrimonio.

Por lo que tiene 12 días para lograrlo.

Será capaz de encontrar el candidato para comprometerse y casarse.

Acompañe en esta nueva historia de amor, cacería y aventura para encontrar el candidato Perfecto para unir su vida en matrimonio con la adorada White.

12 días para Xmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de Keiko Nagita e ilustraciones de la grandiosa Yumiko Igarashi.

Capitulo Uno.

Michigan, hogar de Pony.

La primer semana de Diciembre, algunos de los chicos que fueron adoptados del hogar, se reunían nuevamente para pasar tiempo con las madres del hogar de Pony, señorita Pony y hermana Lane.

Annie quien había sido adoptada por la familia Brighton era quien se había mantenido un poco alejada por culpa de su madre adoptiva. No quería que la relacionaran con el orfanato.

Jimmy quien fue adoptado por el señor Cartwright, era quien estaba más al pendiente del hogar y sus madres.

Tom se había casado, su padre adoptivo al morir le había dejado toda la responsabilidad de la hacienda, el nuevo heredero Tom.

Por lo que pocas veces visitaba el hogar. Pero siempre enviaba dos cubetas de leche y queso fresco.

Jimmy no tenía ningún problema en ir todas las mañanas al rancho de Tom por la leche, aunque en realidad no era necesario, el rancho de Jimmy Cartwright producía suficiente para el orfanato.

Pero Tom había prometido ayudar siempre desde que fue adoptado, y su promesa era ley.

No nos podemos olvidar de la traviesa Candy White, Candy primeramente fue llevada como dama de compañía con la familia Leagan y después adoptada por la familia Ardlay, bajo la tutela del excéntrico tío abuelo William quien sería su tutor hasta que ella cumpliera 18 años.

— Nooo... no puede ser- decía Jimmy mientas reía a carcajadas. Ahora tendrá que casarse quiera o no. Por salvar las tierras del hogar de Pony tendrá que hacerlo, por fin te llegó el día ex jefe, ¡bueno todavía sigue siendo el jefe!

Es una anciana no puede quedarse solterona para toda la vida.

Jimmy tenía en sus manos el testamento del señor Cartwright.

Candice solamente llegaba al hogar para temporada navideña, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su profesión, trabajaba turnos largos para olvidarse del dolor que le recordaba el invierno.

Chicago, Hospital Santa Juana.

— Doctora Candy, tiene un telegrama, lo dejo en su bolso para que lo lea cuando termine su cirugía, al menos que quiera que se lo lea - dijo Susy Carson mientras sonreía, Susy era su asistente personal. Candy se había convertido en uno de los mejores cirujanos cardiovasculares del estado de Illinois.

Susy sabía que su mentora era una adicta al trabajo y no soportaba por mucho tiempo recibir una carta o telegrama de hogar sin leerlo inmediatamente.

Recibir un telegrama y en plena cirugía era para ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

— Susy me parece que no es correcto entregarme un telegrama en plena cirugía y más cuando es de corazón abierto. ¿Qué te he dicho antes señorita?

— Ya se, que ponga atención en la clase de práctica. ¿De verdad crees que te haría algo así en plena cirugía con un paciente real? No estoy loca como para tirar mi futuro con algo así.

— Pues pareciera que sí, me has detenido en plena práctica y casi corto la vena arterial al maniquí.- dijo Candy sacando la lengua y guiñado un ojo.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a reír, Susy se había tragado el cuento que Candy estaba molesta por haberle interrumpido su clase.

— Susy tranquila, mírate la cara en el espejo del quirófano, Ja Ja Ja Ja... estás pálida- decía Candy sonriendo.

— No me parece nada gracioso su chiste, Doctora Candy...- dijo Susy poniendo su cara de enojo. Candy preocupada no sabía cómo arreglar la situación.

— Susy solo estaba bromeando, además la cirugía ya estaba terminada.-

Cuando de pronto las carcajadas de Susy se podían escuchar en toda la habitación.

— ¡Caíste! Ja ja ja ja.

Los estudiantes amaban ser alumnos de la doctora White, sabían de su sentido del humor, más no del de Susy Carson, siempre estaba atenta y sin mostrar ninguna señal de ser una chica de bromas, pero ese día debía vengarse de su mentora.

Al terminar la clase, Candy sacó el telegrama de su bata para leer su remitente.

— ¿De Jimmy? Que habrá pasado. ¡No! ¿La señorita Pony? ¿Hermana Lane? Dios que no haya pasado nada malo, no me lo perdonaré, por favor Jesús te prometo que iré a visitarlas más seguido.

Pero por favor que no les haya pasado nada malo. Te lo pido, te lo ruego, te lo suplico.

— Candy, solo ábrelo estás creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, estas imaginando cosas qué tal vez no lo son.- decía Susy mientras pasaba un café cargado a la enloquecida doctora.

— Tienes razón, que puede contener este telegrama que me pueda asustar.

Candy caminó junto a Susy al comedor del hospital, colocó su vaso de café sobre la mesa y se dispuso a leer el documento detenidamente.

Cuando de pronto solo se escuchó un ¿"QUE"? Seguido por un golpe en el piso y un grito de Susy.

— ¡Candy!...-Susy levantó la cabeza de Candy y comenzó a revisar su pulso.

— Todo está bien, está respirando, denle espacio no corten el aire. Muévanse por favor estará bien, vamos a un lado.

Candy poco a poco recobró el conocimiento, debido a la noticia el aire le faltó y se desmayó.

— ¿Candy estás bien? ¿Quieres agua?

— No, lo que necesito es un Whisky y dos pasajes para Michigan, alista tus maletas que nos vamos al hogar de Pony.

— ¿Que? Y tú crees que aceptará el Dr. Leonard.

— Oh, sí de eso no tengas dudas, me lo debe. Además no he tomado vacaciones en todo el año. Debo ir al hogar lo más pronto que de inmediato.

El Dr. Leonard sabía que en esos días Candy se iba a pasar las fiestas navideñas al hogar donde él había enviado doctores alguna vez por orden de la señora Elroy y George Villers, el asistente personal del anciano tío William el mayor benefactor del hospital.

Sin objetar dejo ir a Susy con Candy.

Mientras tomaban el primer tren a Michigan, Susy se puso nerviosa y quería llorar, Candy no había mencionado para nada el contenido del telegrama.

— ¿Que sucede Susy? ¿Nunca habías viajado en tren?- preguntó Candy.

— No estoy de bromas Candy. ¿Pero cómo le haces para tomarlo con tanta tranquilidad?

— No estoy entendiendo nada, quieres llorar y me dices que ¿cómo puedo tomarlo con calma?

Tienes razón, ¿Como el señor Cartwright puede hacerme esto? Siempre estuve al pendiente de él, y después de 9 meses de su muerte, me entero de su testamento y de una cláusula especial.

— ¿Testamento? ¿Cláusula? ¿Todo esto y el desmayo son por un testamento? Decía Susy mientras se llevaba una mano a su hermoso cabello oscuro.

— ¿Pues que estabas pensando?- pregunto Candy poniéndose de pie.

— Que habías perdido a unas de tus madres o algún familiar, o al viejo excéntrico que era tú tutor y te dejo una fuerte herencia.

— Nooo, del abuelo William no volví a saber nada, pocas veces me comunico con George, la última persona que vi de la familia fue a Archie en su boda con Annie. ¿Pero te parece poco lo que recibí? El señor Cartwright ha dejado una cláusula en su testamento, ¡debo casarme en Xmas de este año! ¿Captas? Estamos hablando de esta Navidad, cuando ni siquiera tengo novio.

¿Cómo me voy a casar?

— Ese si es un problema, te has enfocado en tu trabajo, que te has olvidado de vivir.

Continuara...

Chicas gracias por la espera, ahora si comenzamos con esta mini historia navideña, espero les guste... se les quiere bendiciones.

be happy and be marry.

Xmas 2018


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo dos.

Un misterioso Angel.

Era casi de noche cuando Susy y Candy estaban llegando al hogar de Pony, por fortuna el carruaje que las llevó estaba en buen estado, no como la última vez que Candy visitó el hogar.

Las nevadas eran fuertes, lo que hacía peligroso el camino. Pero eso nunca detenía a la hermosa doctora de pasar las fiestas navideñas con sus madres, hermanos y los nuevos niños que llegaban al hogar.

Era la primera vez que Susy acompañaba a Candy al hogar donde pasó sus primeros años hasta los 13 que fue llevada como dama de compañía por los Leagans.

El carruaje arribó. Desde que bajaron se podía observar el humo salir de la chimenea, el aroma a chocolate caliente y galletas recién horneadas.

La risa de los niños y los gritos de Jimmy dándole la bienvenida a su jefe.

— ¡Jefe que bueno que estás aquí!- decía Jimmy recibiendo a las chicas con alegría, aunque Candy era una mujer adulta, su comportamiento algunas veces era la misma Candy que conoció a Jimmy cuando ella era una adolescente.

— Ven acá Jimmy, me quieres explicar que es todo esto. – preguntó Candy en tono de preocupación, soltando la maleta y corriendo tras de Jimmy.

— No has cambiado jefe, es un milagro que todavía tengas empleo, ja ja ja - reía Jimmy en tono burlón. — ¿No me presentarás a tu acompañante Candy?- Jimmy quedó cautivado con la belleza de Susy, sus bellos ojos azules no podían apartarse de observarla

— Ah, sí perdón, jijiji.

Jimmy ella es Susy. Susy él es Jimmy Cartwright.

— Encantado señorita.

— El gusto es mío Jimmy, por favor llámame Susy.

— Bueno ya podemos pasar hace frío y huele a chocolate y galletas. Aww de Nuevo en mi amado hogar.

Al entrar al hogar los chicos estaban todos en línea esperando que les sirvieran su chocolate y galletas.

—Señorita Pony, hermana Lane ya llegué.

— ¡¿Candy?! Eres tú, que alegría tenerte en casa.

Llegaste antes de lo que acostumbras los últimos años.

No te esperábamos hasta la próxima semana.

Candy corrió a abrazar a sus madres, después del susto se prometió hacer algo para estar cerca de ellas más seguido.

— Señorita Pony, hermana Lane les presento a Susy Carson, estudiante de medicina.

Susy saludó y ayudó a las madres junto con Candy a servir a los niños, aunque el viaje había sido un poco largo y pesado, al ver a todos los pequeños el cansancio era de menos, la felicidad de tener a esos chiquillos corriendo alrededor de la sala y sus alegres sonrisas compensaban el viaje.

Jimmy continuaba sin despegar la vista de Susy hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su trance.

— Yo abro la puerta, ustedes continúen.- dijo Jimmy

Al abrir para su sorpresa no había nadie, solo un enorme pino arrimado a la pared.

— qué extraño, ¿Quién lo habrá dejado? ¡Vean lo que nos han dejado a la puerta!

Todos corrieron felices a tocar las ramas del enorme pino.

— ¿Otra sorpresa anónima?- dijo la señorita Pony.

— ¿Otra sorpresa? A que se refiere señorita Pony.- preguntaba Candy curiosa pero sin dejar de comer sus galletas.

Por los últimos meses las madres o los chicos encontraban cosas a la puerta, comida, ropa, medicina, juguetes, sábanas. El acontecimiento era inexplicable.

— Ya no me sorprende encontrarme con sorpresas. Un ángel ha llegado a este hogar desde hace unos meses.

Quien quiera que lo esté haciendo, nos ha ayudado mucho. Aunque la leche y queso no nos ha faltado, lo que está persona nos deja es de mucha ayuda. Además de la tuya por supuesto Candy.

La curiosidad de Candy había despertado, o sería otra sorpresa del señor Cartwright. Una bola de preguntas y dudas llegaron a la mente de Candy.

Cuando Susy le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y tienen alguna clínica cerca? ¿Dónde puedan llevar los niños si se enferman? Por todo el camino desde la estación de tren me pude dar cuenta que el área es remota, y los ranchos no están tan cercas.

— El más cerca es el mío - dijo Jimmy—Cuando alguno de los chicos se enferman se les atiende aquí. Candy lleva mucho tiempo planeando crear una clínica pero no tenemos el dinero para construirla.

La hermana Lane se levantó de su silla y llevó a los chicos a dormir, la conversación se iba a poner interesante, que decido tuvieran un poco de privacidad y silencio.

— Acostare a los niños señorita Pony. — Yo lo hago hermana Lane dijo Jimmy, poniéndose de pie, cuando enseguida se levantó Susy y ofreció su ayuda.

La química entre los dos se podía sentir, se habían gustado, fue como amor a primera vista.

Candy conversando con la señorita Pony sobre la persona misteriosa que dejaba cosas en la puerta del hogar, llegó a la conclusión qué tal vez se trataba de George, o de otra sorpresa del señor Cartwright.

— Me parece increíble lo que me ha hecho, ¿Lo pueden creer? Como podré casarme el día de Navidad. Sin tener novio. ¿Como se le ocurrió semejante cosa? Jugar de esa manera con las tierras del hogar.

Para la señorita Pony y hermana María no era un secreto, Jimmy ya les había dicho todo lo del testamento de su padre adoptivo.

— No te preocupes Candy, nosotras comprendemos y si debemos salir de este lugar nos iremos al rancho con Jimmy, el rancho es de él, de ahí nadie nos podrá sacar.

— ¿Sacar? Pero si estas tierras y hogar es de nosotros, aquí crecimos, aquí corríamos con Annie y Tom. Me niego a dejar todo esto mis mejores momentos e infancia están aquí. ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que nos quiten todo esto! ¡De ninguna manera!

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo Candy- dijo Jimmy quien se unía a la conversación.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

12 días para Xmas Capituló cuatro.

― Explícame Jimmy Cómo es eso que la única manera de salvar las tierras es casándome, que no pensó en los niños del hogar.

― Candy, la enfermedad de mi Padre casi nos llevó a perder todo, parte de sus tierras fueron vendidas a otra persona, incluyendo las del hogar de Pony. Tom y yo hemos tratado de conocer al dueño pero nadie sabe quien es, todo se hizo por medio de abogados. Lo extraño es que en la cláusula del testamento, las tierras del hogar hasta donde llega el río pueden ser tuyas si te casas antes de la Navidad, estamos hablando de 12 días.

― A que mente retorcida se le ocurre obligarme a casar, y en doce días... eso sería un milagro si lo logro. ¿Pero con quien? Si no tengo ni amigos, ¡oh no! esto no pinta nada bien.

Candy agobiada por la gran responsabilidad en sus hombros, no durmió esa noche.

Esperando que la nieve dejara de caer y el sol saliera, se sentó frente a la chimenea. Cuando todos dormían, sacó sus amuletos, la cruz que le había regalado la señorita Pony y el broche del chico Escocés que conoció en la Colina.

Cada vez que Candy visitaba el hogar, subía a la Colina por largas horas, recordando ese día de primavera, cuando la Colina florecía.

Había ido tantas veces, año tras año cuando era una niña en busca del chico que la cautivó desde el primer momento que lo vió Parado frente a ella. Creía que estaba soñando, era tan bello con rostro angelical que le parecía estar soñando.

Habían pasado los años y ella no había perdido la esperanza de volver a verle, hasta que decidió vivir solo con su recuerdo, y aunque conoció personas en su camino , el recuerdo del Príncipe estaba presente.

Para matar las horas Candy se levantó de la silla y comenzó a decorar el árbol, para cuando los niños despertaran lo encontraran iluminado y con los adornos que ellos mismos habían creado con El Paso de los años.

Al llegar la mañana, la señorita Pony encontró a Candy dormida al pie del árbol navideño completamente adornado.

― Candy hija, te quedaste dormida bajo el árbol.

― Lo siento señorita Pony , me quedé despierta hasta la madrugada.

Los niños al despertar brincaban de alegría, el árbol había quedado precioso y sus pequeños adornos lo hacían ver aún más.

Al ponerse el sol, Candy observó el padre árbol donde se pasaba horas y horas esperando al cartero para recibir carta de Annie, para despedir a Tom y donde conoció a su Príncipe.

Vamos Candy despierta, sigues pensando en ese chico después de 21 años, cuando aceptaré que no lo volveré a ver, quizás esté casado, con familia, y pensar que por la ilusión de volver a verlo me fui de este lugar, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo en convertirme en una mujer de clase y educada, con corazón de niña, pero mujer

Candy perdida en sus pensamientos, ese chico era la razón por la que ella ya no visitaba la Colina en primavera, porque le recordaba ese encuentro, encuentro que anhelaba, deseaba sucediera nuevamente. Pero al visitar la Colina tantas primaveras y no tener a su Príncipe frente a ella nuevamente, le hizo retirarse un poco.

Al ver que había dejado de nevar y la Colina estaba ilumina con los pocos rayos del Sol, se colocó su abrigo y subió hacia la ella, Observando el río donde repetidas veces fue a pescar, observó la silueta de una persona, abajo de la Colina, se acercó poco a poco y se preguntaba quién estaría así de loco para meterse al río a nadar.

Al llegar a una distancia donde no pudiera ser descubierta se acercó detrás de un arbusto.

Al ver que el hombre daba unos gritos porque el agua estaba casi congelada, no pudo aguantar la risa y rompió en carcajada.

― Ja Ja Ja Ja ... Pero solo a ti se te ocurre bañarte en estas aguas tan frías, que te sucede ¿estás loco? Cojeras un resfriado que te dejará en cama.

― ¿Y tú que haces espiándome?por favor pásame esa frazada, me estoy congelando.

Y voltéate, no es de una dama decente ver a un hombre desnudo.

― uuuu. Te sorprendería las veces que los he visto.

― Que , eres una mujer de la vida alegre, ja ja ja - dijo el hombre burlándose de Candy.

― Que graciosito, soy doctora por eso he visto a muchos pacientes. Aunque pensándolo bien, no debí decir eso, si se escucha para interpretarse mal.- dijo Candy colocando su mano en la barbilla de su delicado rostro.

― ¡Ten! aquí tienes tu frazada y por favor cúbrete y caliéntate un poco. Aunque haya un poco de sol , no significa que no estemos en invierno.

El hombre salió del Río dando pequeños brincos por el frío, la fogata que había hecho estaba a punto de apagarse, cuando se volteó para agradecer a Candy, ella ya se había ido, solo pudo observar a lo lejos su figura.

Que extraño, nunca la había visto por estas tierras. Aunque llevo nueve meses trabajando en este proyecto, puedo asegurar que la he visto antes.¿ Pero donde?-dijo el hombre secando su esbelto cuerpo.

Al regresar al hogar, Candy llegó sonriente por lo que había visto, el hombre tenia porte, elegancia.

Pero para ella estaba loco, a quien se ocurría bañarse con las aguas congeladas.

― Que sucede Candy, ¿Porque estás riendo sola? - preguntaba la hermana Lane.

― Una persona estaba bañando en el río con este frío, que loco.

Las madres se preguntaban quien estaba bañando en el río si nadie pasaba por esos lugares. Al llegar la tarde el sol comenzaba a descender, Candy continuaba pensando en el hombre que espió esa mañana. Cuando de pronto un golpe se escuchó en la puerta, al ruido las madres se pusieron de pie, sería el viento o el misterioso donador anónimo que había dejado otro obsequio.

Jimmy no había llegado esa tarde, Candy fue la única que se armó de valor y caminó a abrirla, para su sorpresa no era ninguna donación, el cuerpo de una persona estaba boca abajo tirada, sin moverse.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cuatro.

El misterioso hombre del Río.

Al mirar el cuerpo inmóvil, Candy pidió ayuda mientras trataba de darle vuelta para ver su rostro.

— Por favor Susy ayúdame, esta pesado... - al voltearlo reconoció su rostro, era el hombre que había visto esa mañana en el río. Estaba inconsciente, con alta temperatura.

— Está pesado Candy... ¡Candy!

\- Candy estaba atónita, asustada, aunque a lo largo de su carrera como médico había experimentado la muerte en sus pacientes incluyendo la muerte de su amigo y esposa, por alguna extraña razón el imaginar que esta persona podría estar en grave peligro por la hipotermia, era una extraña sensación le apretaba su pecho y no podía explicarse porque.

— Susy debemos llevarlo adentro, aunque está más helado que un hielo por el clima, está hirviendo en fiebre.- el misterioso hombre daba pequeños quejidos, su rostro cubierto por una espesa barba blanca por la nieve y pesado como el roble.

—Candy, está pesado no podremos moverlo solo nosotras.- al escuchar aquellas palabras, la hermana Lane y la señorita Pony trataban de ayudar, pero les era imposible por su avanzada edad.

Oportunamente Tom llegaba en ese momento, cuando alcanzó a ver desde una corta distancia lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Esperen un momento! Yo les ayudaré- dijo en voz alta.

— Tom, gracias a Dios que estas aquí, por favor ayúdame a llevarlo y ponerlo cerca de la chimenea.

Susy por favor coge sabanas, prepara agua caliente, debemos bajarle la temperatura de inmediato.

— Necesito tu ayuda Candy está pesado. Coge sus pies, yo cargare su torso – colocaron al misterioso hombre cerca de la chimenea donde Susy ya había colocado unas gruesas sabanas.

— Señorita Pony, hermana Lane por favor lleven los niños a la cama. Debemos desnudar al paciente, su ropa está mojada por el frío.

— Esta bien Candy, haré una sopita de pollo para cuando despierte.- La hermana Lane llevó a los niños a la gran habitación, todos continuaban manteniendo sus pequeñas literas.

La señorita Pony comenzó a preparar una deliciosa sopita de pollo, pollo que habían limpiado temprano para el siguiente día. Mientas Candy y Susy atendían al hombre Tom comenzó a bajar la leche y queso para el siguiente día, la leche estaba rodeada de nieve que la mantendría fría para que no se echara a perder.

— Susy ve por otras sabanas y más agua caliente, debemos calentar sus pies.- Candy rompió su camisa, quitó sus zapatos, calcetines mojados.

Poco a poco bajo su pantalón con el cuidado de no bajar su ropa interior.

— ¿Porque estas tan nerviosa Candy? No es la primera vez que atiendes a un paciente- decía Susy poniendo nerviosa a su mentora.

Este es un paciente como cualquier otro, pero por una extraña razón me he puesto nerviosa, además lo vi completamente desnudó esta mañana

Bueno menos sus genitales, se los cubrió cuando me descubrió espiándolo

— ¡Candy!- dijo Susy con una pequeña sonrisa- te has puesto roja.

— Es por el calor de la chimenea, vamos ayúdame y deja de hablar lo que no es- mientras calentaban el cuerpo del misterioso hombre.

El olor a verduras se comenzaba a sentir.

Susy camino a la cocina, donde sin querer escuchó la conversación entre Tom y la señorita Pony.

— No podrá venir el día de mañana, por eso traje la leche y el queso a esta hora. Así no se echará a perder.- dijo Tom refiriéndose a Jimmy.

— ¿Jimmy no vendrá mañana?- preguntaba Susy tratando de no verse tan obvia._ Es una lástima, quería conocer su hacienda.

— Perdona no me he presentado, soy Tom, el mayor del orfanato.

— Mucho gusto Tom, Jimmy me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Mientras Candy seguía calentado el cuerpo del misterioso hombre, él comenzó a reaccionar, temblando de frío.

En cortantes palabras decía que tenía mucho frío.

— ¿Tienes mucho frío? Dios qué más puedo hacer para darle calor.

Candy se acercó más a él y se metió debajo de las sabanas junto a él para darle calor corporal. Lo abrazaba y subió una pierna sobre él, aunque estaba helado como un tempano de hielo, su piel era delicada.

La hermana Lane al entrar a la sala, se asustó al ver la escena.

— ¿Candy, qué haces? ¿Porque estás bajo la misma sabana?

— Hermana Lane no es lo que está pensando, parece que no me conoce, tiene mucho frío y estoy ayudando con mi cuerpo a darle calor.- el hombre dejo de quejarse, el calor del cuerpo de Candy estaba haciendo su función, ayudando a mantenerlo caliente.

La hermana Lane comprendió la situación, el hombre no despertó toda la noche. Candy se quedó junto a él a cuidar que la temperatura no subiera.

Por la mañana los niños encontraron un saco fuera de la casa lo tomaron y a abrieron como cualquier niño travieso.

Al abrirlo encontraron los planos y juguetes dentro del saco.

_ ¿Chicos que están haciendo?-la hermana Lane regaño a los chicos por estar agarrando las cosas del saco que probablemente le pertenecían al misterioso hombre.

Por la mañana Candy se había quedado dormida al lado de su paciente.

_ Mi pobre Candy, la noche anterior se quedó dormida bajo el árbol y esta mañana junto a este señor que no tenemos ni idea quien puede ser.

_ Señorita Pony, ¿recuerda cuando Candy cuidaba de los chicos cuando era una niña? Lo lleva en su sangre- dijo la hermana Lane.

Candy despertó, y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su paciente- la temperatura ha bajado un poco, pero no reacciona, sigue inconsciente.

Se puso de pie, coloco su abrigo y caminó detrás de la casa para recoger más leña y quemarla en la chimenea

Para su regreso, el hombre pronunciaba unas palabras.

— Pequeña donde estas, donde te has ido.- lo repetía tantas veces que hizo pensar a Candy que seguramente ese hombre buscaba a su pequeña hija.

_ ¿será que fue abandonada en este lugar? aunque tiene barba y bigote, su apariencia es de un hombre joven, no creo que sea padre.- la mente de Candy quemaba sus neuronas al mil por hora tratando de descifrar el rompecabezas, quien es y porque estaba en esas tierras.

Las horas pasaban y nada que el hombre despertaba, su fiebre subía por horas, Susy y Candy hacían todo lo posible por mantenerla controlada.

_ Susy debemos levantarlo de aquí, seguramente el frio del piso no permite que su cuerpo recupere el calor.- la señorita Pony ofreció su cama para acostar al misterioso hombre, se había algo que caracterizaban a las madres del hogar de Pony era su gran corazón.

Susy y Candy trataron de levantarlo. Pero era una lucha perdida no podían hacerlo solas.

Las madres trataron de ayudar pero no les era posible mover a un tipo de unos dos metros de altura y unas 210 libras de peso.

Cuando de pronto una suave voz salió de sus labios.

_ Estaré bien... no se preocupen. Por favor necesito agua.

_ ¿Agua?- decía Candy con voz de preocupación y alegría al escucharle.

Susy corrió a la cocina por agua. Candy levanto poco a poco su cabeza y le ayudo para que fuera posible beber.

Mientras la señorita Pony se dirigió a su cocina a preparar chocolate caliente.

Gracias al ángel donador anónimo la despensa estaba llena de comida enlatada, azúcar, café, harina, chocolate y pan.

El hombre abrió sus ojos, unos ojos que hechizaron a la bella doctora de ojos color esmeralda.

Aunque el hombre estaba convaleciente, su mirada fijo la de Candy.

_ Oh, eres tú- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a caer en un incontrolable frio.

Gracias por sus comentarios... efectivamente el hombre del Río es Albert

Be happy

Be Marry

Xmas 2018

gracias a Yuleni Paredes.

Friditas

Gaby

Madel

Adorada Andrew

privone

el boche

ana isela

los Guest.

tuty

venezolana lopez.

Judith

Mabolla

Kecs

si no menciono a alguna chica lo hare en proximo capitulo Xo!


	6. Chapter 6

12 días para Xmas, Capitulo cinco.

¡Eres tú! -dijo el hombre, aun en su convalecencia como podría olvidar a la chica de ojos color esmeraldas que había visto esa mañana.

Han pasado 12 horas desde que Candy escucho la palabra "pequeña"

Aquellas palabras penetraban como una daga en su corazón. Inexplicablemente había algo en él que la intrigaba. Pero le transmitía confianza, paz y tranquilidad.

Llegada la noche, la fiebre del paciente había disminuido y no se había subido como la noche anterior. Susy reemplazo a Candy para que esta descansará, a regaña dientes Candy lo hizo.

Candy tomo un baño de agua caliente, cuando salió encontró el saco en la habitación de la señorita Pony.

Sabía que era mala educación revisar las cosas que no le pertenecían, pero necesitaba saber quién era el, encontrar alguna información para avisar a su familia.

_ Si es casado, su esposa e hijos estarán esperando por él. – en el saco lo primero que encontró fueron unos planos de una clínica u hospital, planos para la construcción de una casa grande con varias habitaciones, cocina amplia, varios baños, y una amplia área recreativa.

Los planos mostraban a detalle cada habitación, medidas y un alto presupuesto para la construcción.

_ ¿Y estos planos?- se preguntaba Candy.

Continúo buscando en el saco... unos juguetes bonitos llamaron su atención, carritos de metal para niños y muñequitas de trapo para las niñas.

Candy de niña nunca tuvo el privilegio de jugar con muñecas, si por hoy es quien es, fue gracias a la familia Ardlay y su esfuerzo.

Candy se preguntaba repetidas veces quien era este hombre. Ninguna señal de identificación.

_ ¡Probablemente su billetera este en su pantalón! - Candy se dirigió a la sala para buscar la ropa del hombre misterioso. Al no encontrar su ropa pregunta a la señorita Pony, y ella respondió.

_ La he lavado Candy, está secándose en este momento.

_ ¿Encontró sus documentos en su pantalón? He buscado en el saco que encontraron los niños, pero no hay nada de él, solo juguetes y unos planos.

_ ¿Planos? Quizás es uno de los hombres que han medido las tierras por las últimas semanas.- decía la señorita Pony mientras su rostro se entristecía, había tenido fe y esperanza que esos hombres no fueran ingenieros. Pero su temor se había hecho realidad, pronto tendrían que abandonar el hogar-pensó.

Un profundo silencio se mantenía entre Candy y su madre.

_ ¡Quién puede ser el dueño de estas tierras! me gustaría hablar con él, hacerle saber que es un inhumano al dejar muchos niños sin hogar, ya han sufrido el abandonado por sus padres, y ahora tener que dejar este lugar. – las lágrimas de Candy rodaban por su rostro, se sentía culpable, estaba a solo nueve días para que el plazo se cumpla y pierdan las tierras.

_ ¡Hija! Por favor no llores- dijo la señorita Pony mientras la abrazaba y limpiaba su hermoso rostro_ donde está la Candy optimista y alegre, es época navideña, Dios no nos va a desamparar.

Una tierna sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la hermosa cirujano cardiovascular. Aunque la señorita Pony estaba triste, debía mostrar fuerza y Fe a sus niños, Candy siempre fue la niña de sus ojos, aun siendo un adulto.

La noche llego, el hombre se mantenía estable, su fiebre ya no se había subido y el frio estaba controlado.

Ahora la que estaba inquieta era Susy, deseaba ver a Jimmy, el día que charlaron se le hizo agradable, la caballerosidad de Jimmy la había cautivado.

Todos los niños del hogar estaban en la cocina, con la ayuda de Candy la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane les servían su sopita caliente.

Todos guardaban silencio, cuando al final de la línea de los peques se escuchaba un cuchicheo.

_ Yo quiero el carrito azul, es de dos puertas, yo quiero el tráiler verde, cuando sea hombre seré chofer de tráileres- decía Frank y Mike.

En ese momento una voz un poco ronca se escuchó en la cocina.

_ ¿Es este el carro que quieres? Y tu ¿es este el tráiler que te gusta? Pregunto el hombre ya recuperado con su saco en mano y sacando los juguetes para los niños.

_ ¡Candy, Candy!- decía Susy en voz alta. _ El señor se ha ido.- Susy había dejado al paciente solo por unos minutos. Mientras a lo lejos observaba la carreta de Jimmy acercarse al hogar.

Al llegar al comedor, lo miro sentado en el piso repartiendo juguetes a los niños, mientras les pedía que primero deberían cenar y luego jugar con ellos.

Las niñas por su parte recibían muñequitas, jueguitos de taza y utensilios de cocina para acompañar a sus muñecas.

_ ¡Señor! -dijo Candy. _ ¿Se encuentra mejor? Me aleje por un momento y deje a Susy cuidándole. - Candy lanzo una mirada de desapruebo a Susy, no sabía porque su pupila actuaba así, ella es una alumna ejemplar y responsable.

_ No se preocupe... ¿su nombre es? _ Candy, mi nombre es Candy.- las mejillas de Candy se tornaron color carmesí, esta vez era evidente que sentía atracción física por su paciente, la chimenea no estaba cerca de ella para usarla como excusa.

_ ¡Mucho gusto Candy!, mi nombre es Albert- dijo él, tomando la mano de Candy y besándole como todo un caballero.

_Candy lo siento- dijo Susy un poco avergonzada, cuando en eso la puerta de la parte de atrás del hogar se abrió, era Jimmy quien se acercaba a la cocina.

_ Me disculpo por llegar tarde estuve esperando al representante del dueño de las tierras, pero nunca se apareció. No sé qué pasara ahora con el orfanato- dijo Jimmy sin darse cuenta que había visita y que los niños estaban escuchando todo.

_ Jimmy, tenemos visita hijo, por favor ten un poco más de prudencia con el tema de los terrenos. –Jimmy se disculpó y se presentó ante Albert.

Mi nombre es Jimmy Cartwrigth, disculpe mi imprudencia señor.

Hermana Lane me disculpo, es solo que el hombre quedo de llegar al rancho para discutir el tema de los terrenos y el proyecto que tiene planeado construir en estas tierras.

En ese momento Candy miro a la señorita Pony, ellas habían visto los planos en el caso de Albert. Todo encajaba, ese hombre era a quien Jimmy había estado esperando y por la hipotermia, no llego a su encuentro.

Albert se quedó callado, no dijo ni una palabra quería averiguar más, quien era Candy. Si era la chica que él había estado esperando por años.

La tierna y bella niña que conoció en la colina aquel día de primavera cuando él era un adolecente de 17 años.

Candy molesta comenzó a decir cosas del hombre, dueño de las tierras, si Albert era su empleado por lo menos le diría lo que ella pensaba.

_ Seguramente es un viejo decrepito que quiere carne fresca y por eso me quiere obligar a casarme para poder conservar las tierras, pero si por su mente corre la mínima idea de que se casara conmigo, está equivocado porque eso no lo hare, prefiero que nos mudemos a tu rancho Jimmy.

Y si está pensando construir algo más aquí y botar el hogar, aun así, menos logrará que yo me case.

¡Usted Albert!- dijo Candy con enojo y voz fuerte. ¿Usted trabaja para él? He encontrado en su saco unos planos, me disculpo por haberlo hecho pero quería encontrar un documento suyo para avisar a sus familiares.

_ Candy, debes calmarte y permite que el señor coma primero. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar con él. Esta nevando nuevamente y no podrá marcharse así.- la señorita Pony logro controlar la furia de Candy.

_ No es lo que está pensando Candy. Le puedo asegurar que esos planos son para un proyecto que beneficiara a los aldeanos de esta área, incluyéndoles a ustedes.

Continuara.

Chicas pido disculpas, he dejado mis otras historias por actualizar seguido este pequeño fic navideño. Espero su comprensión.

Mi querida Betzy Carrillo este Fic navideño está dedicado a ti.

Bendiciones a todas Xo!


	7. Chapter 7

12 días para Xmas

Capítulo seis. El cuadro de Slim

― ¿Entonces usted acepta que trabaja para él? ¿Pero de donde se le ocurrió casarme en doce días? ¡que doce días... Ya estamos a solo nueve. ¿Sabe todo lo que estos pequeños sufrirán?― Candy contrólate, no digas esas cosas frente a los niños.- los pequeños observan a Candy. Pero por suerte están tan entretenidos con los juguetes, que en la conversación de los adultos.

― Disculpe a nuestra Candy señor, es un poco imprudente.- decía la hermana Lane con vergüenza.

Candy se acercó a Albert para seguir cuestionándolo.

Cuando en ese momento Albert se dió cuenta que Candy tenía su insignia colgada a su cuello.

Al verla, los ojos de Albert se abrieron de par en par, dando gracias a Dios por tener frente a él , aquella pequeña que conoció en ese mismo lugar hace más de 20 años.

Fue como si su vida retrocediera en una película, recordó ese día de primavera cuando se escapó de la fiesta que se celebraba en Lakewood, la Villa donde creció hasta sus 17 años. Ese mismo verano viajaría a Inglaterra para tomar sus estudios en una de las mejores universidades de ese país.

Oxford, era la mejor universidad que la tía Elroy había escogido para hacer del Patriarca del Clan Ardlay, él mejor de toda su generación... Albert estudio administración de empresas, medicina , literatura, doctorado en leyes y veterinaria como pasatiempo para cuidar de los animales que tanto ama.

― ¿Albert me está escuchando? - preguntó Candy con cara de asombro, ella le había dicho una cantidad de cosas en un segundo, mientras él recordaba el momento que la conoció. Cuando la miró subir como una bala a la Colina, y dejó salir de sus pequeños labios el llanto más inocente que él nunca había escuchado, así como la inocente y bella sonrisa que le regaló al tocar la gaita para ella.

― Será mejor que pasemos a la mesa , ¡necesita cenar! se ha puesto pálido señor Albert.

― Candy por favor, dígame solo Albert. No soy casado , no tengo hijos y aún no soy un viejo como mi barba me hace aparentar, en realidad me la deje crecer para sorprender a los niños el día de noche buena, vestirme de Santa Claus y traerles regalos. Como ya le he dicho mi jefe no es un hombre malo y le puedo garantizar que su intención no es casarse a la fuerza o chantaje con usted, por supuesto si usted así no lo desea. Aunque a él, lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.- Candy se acercó y le dijo en voz baja.

― ¿Y cargar con ese muertito en mi conciencia? Le dará un infarto en la primera noche de boda. Además nunca he estado íntimamente con nadie aunque usted no lo crea.- Albert río a carcajadas, Candy aseguraba que el dueño de las tierras era un viejo a punto de morir.― ja ja ja ja ... usted es muy divertida Candy, estoy seguro que mi jefe no se aburriría con usted, Tampoco le dará un ataque al corazón- dijo Albert cerca de su oído.

― Lo que si me gustaría pedirle es que sea mi cómplice y se disfrace de duende o la señora Claus para noche buena.- las madres, Jimmy y Susy estaban boca abierta al ver la complicidad y química en este par. Candy fijó su mirada en Albert y pudo ver sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azul claro que no pudo ver con claridad dos días atrás en el río.

― Sus ojos. - dijo Candy mientas Albert se retiró cuidadosamente de ella. Todavía no, todavía no es el momento - se decía así mismo.

Pasaron a la mesa del comedor cuando los chiquillos habían terminado su sopita de pollo.

El comedor era chico, bastante reducido para la cantidad de personas que habitaban en el hogar.

Albert observaba cada lugar , espacio de la casa, nunca había visto como vivían esas criaturas en su Interior. Cada mirada era un proyecto nuevo en mejorar el hogar de Pony.

Al terminar de cenar. Albert y Candy se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde los chiquillos jugaban cerca del Arbol.

Slim el más creativo, se mantenía en una esquina plasmando la Colina de Pony en una cartulina, Albert se acercó y admiro la belleza y talento del pequeño Slim.

― ¡Es Hermosa! ¿Es la Colina lo que estás pintando? - preguntó Albert con una tierna sonrisa y dulce voz a Slim .

― ¿Como sabe que es la Colina? ¿ Acaso la ha visto en primavera? - Candy al escuchar la pregunta de Slim se acercó y cuestionó a Albert.

― Si, es verdad Albert , ¿Cómo sabes que es la Colina?

― He venido varías primaveras a este lugar, y esa Colina es muy especial, muy importante para mi, por eso les puedo asegurar que ese lugar es sagrado y nadie lo tocará.- Candy se volvió hacer un torbellinos de preguntas en su cabeza, pero nunca se le ocurrió relacionar a Albert con su Príncipe de los sueños.

―¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Eres tú el jefe y dueño de estas tierras ?

― ¡Todo lo sabrá a su tiempo, doctora Candy!

Albert se alejó un poco y observó por la ventana , los copos de nieve caían sin cesar. Sin que nadie le dijera nada , salió por la puerta de atrás y trajo más leña para quemar en la chimenea, de aquel hombre que hace unas horas había estado convaleciente había desaparecido y estaba completamente recuperado.

Mientras en el comedor, unos tórtolitos conversaban.

Susy estaba encantada con Jimmy y Jimmy con ella, tanto que Susy decidió que al terminar su año de práctica que le faltaba, se iría a vivir cerca del hogar si aún estaba en pie para cuando ella se graduara y terminara su residencia en el hospital Santa Juana. A jimmy no le desagradó la idea para nada.

Continuará...

Agradecimiento a Rosdiana y la página de ano hito あの人 por esta bella imagen de Slim, que se menciona en CCFS.


	8. Chapter 8

12 días para Xmas Capitulo ocho.

Tio William

Hacía muchos años que Albert no se sentía en familia. Compartir tiempo con los niños, las madres y sobre todo con Candy, aquella chiquilla que lo dejo cautivado en la Colina.

Albert sentado cerca de la ventana, esperando la salida del sol para regresar a su Villa y poner todo en orden... No dejaba de buscar y pensar la manera cómo explicarle a Candy, que había sido él quien compró las tierras, y que había escrito esa cláusula para hacerla regresar.

Trece meses atrás

— Señor Cartwrigth, el señor William no hará nada en contra del orfanato, por favor confié en mi palabra, si venderá las tierras... no hay nadie mejor que el señor William.- dijo George, quien era la mano derecha del abuelo William Ardlay.

—¿Pero cuál es el interés de su jefe en mis tierras? ¿En especial las del hogar de Pony? Tiene que saber que si las vendo mi condición seria que el hogar se mantendría ahí, esos niños necesitan mucho ese hogar.

¡Sabe! Mi hijo Jimmy fue abandonado en ese lugar antes que yo lo adoptara. Son chicos de gran corazón al igual que Candy y todos los chicos que han sido adoptados.- decía el señor Cartwright, preocupado por la venta de los terrenos.

— Señor Cartwrigth, permítame presentarme, yo soy William Albert Ardlay, el abuelo William- dijo Albert poniéndose de pie y acercándose al señor Cartwringht para estrechar su mano.

— ¿Es usted el señor William Ardlay? Es usted muy joven, pero cómo es posible.

— Es una larga historia señor Cartwrigth, me he mostrado frente a usted antes que a mis propios sobrinos debido a su desconfianza y preocupación por los terrenos del hogar de Pony.

Conozco este lugar, he venido varias primaveras desde que termine mis estudios en Londres y tomé el cargo como cabeza de la familia.

Solo quiero estar seguro que usted no venderá los terrenos a alguien más,

Alguien que le prometa que no tocara el hogar y al final desaloje a los niños junto a las madres._ ¿Pero cual es su interés en el hogar?

— Hace 19 años conocí a una pequeña en esa Colina.

Por petición de mis sobrinos la familia Ardlay la adoptó debido al maltrato por la familia Leagan, familia que desafortunadamente está ligada a la nuestra.

Sin saberlo y fue hasta hace más de dos años que he leído las cartas que Candice escribió al abuelo William. Por esa razón quiero encontrarla , tenerla frente a mi y revelarle quien en realidad soy. ¡ Le sonará loco ilógico. Pero me he enamorado de su ternura y ser humano que muestra en sus cartas...

Y aunque se donde trabaja, no es la forma con la que quiero decirle quien soy realmente.

— ¿Usted conoció a Candy cuando era una niña?- preguntaba el señor con cara de incredulidad.

— George, mi amigo y mi mano derecha puede corroborar lo que le estoy diciendo es cierto, fue el quien llegó hasta esta Colina buscándome cuando yo me había escapado de una fiesta de la familia.

Como se lo he dicho, mis intenciones con el orfanato es para ampliarlo y construir una clínica en estas tierras.

Pero tengo una petición muy importante que hacerle.

— ¿Y cuál es esa petición?

— Que en la venta y compra de los terrenos se escriba una cláusula, que los terrenos solo se podrán salvar y ser déjanos para el orfanato si la señorita Candice White viene y casarse en la próxima Navidad.

—¿La Próxima navidad? ¿Y porque esperar hasta el otro año? ¡Dígame señor Ardlay! ¿Usted se ha enamorado de su protegida?

—Ja ja ja. Le responderé una pregunta a la vez...-dijo Albert sonriendo y poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza. George ya lo sospechaba. Pero esperaba escucharlo de la boca del propio Albert.

— Finalmente he cumplido con el compromiso de ser cabeza de la familia. Los negocios están marchando bien. Sé que ella se mantiene soltera y me gustaría saber si aún me recuerda, en las cartas que envió al viejo William le habla de ese chico que conoció en este lugar. Ese chico soy yo.

Aunque ella en aquel entonces era una niña, yo jamás la olvide... antes de tomarle bajo la protección de la familia, la conocí discretamente en su presentación como una Ardlay.

No podía presentarme ante todos en ese entonces.

La volví a encontrar en Londres, sin que ella se diera cuenta cuide de ella en secreto.

Al verla feliz con un joven de buena familia creí que sería feliz, pero al parecer esa relación no funcionó. Cuando me fui a Africa perdí contacto con toda mi familia estuve tres años desaparecido quería encontrar mi propio destino.

Fue después que me di cuenta que ella estaba estudiando para enfermera y hoy es doctora.

— ¡Señor William!solo me queda desearle mucha suerte con Candy. Es una buena chica.- dijo el señor Cartwrigth poniéndose de pie y estrechando la mano de Albert.

En ese mismo instante George sacó los documentos de compra y venta de los terrenos.

Al salir de la hacienda Cartwrigth, George no hizo pregunta alguna. Él sabía que la urgencia del Patriarca por comprar esos terrenos con la cláusula específica de hacer regresar a Candy al hogar, era por solo una sola razón "Amor" algo que no hacía falta que Albert se lo confesará... era evidente.

Presente

Al llegar la mañana, Candy se había quedado dormida en la silla junto a Albert, habían hablado sobre la remodelación del hogar de Pony, si ella aceptaba la propuesta del nuevo dueño de las tierras.

Lo que más sorprendió o Candy, fue saber que ella podría casarse con quien ella eligiera.

Albert se había despedido de las hermanas, dejando a Candy en su silla cubierta con la frazada que usó el día que la vio en el río.

— ¡Señorita Pony, Hermana María! Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi. También agradezca de mi parte a la doctora Candy y Susy.

Regresaré en dos días. Tengo que ir a poner unos documentos en orden.

Regresaré con regalos para los niños... también traeré unas luces para iluminar mucho más el árbol navideño.

— No se moleste señor Albert. No queremos que se preocupe por nada.

Gracias a Dios todo este tiempo hemos tenido un ángel que nos cuida y ha solventando provisión y medicamentos para los niños.- dijo la señorita Pony dando un abrazo a Albert. En sus corazones no había la menor duda que ese ángel era él.

Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9

12 días para Xmas...

Capítulo nueve. En la desesperación.

Albert había salido a primera hora en la puesta del sol.

Un carruaje negro lo esperaba a las afueras del hogar de Pony.

Las madres observaron el auto desaparecer en la distancia a medida que se alejaba del hogar.

—¡Buenos días George! ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntaba Albert. haber estado enfermo por casi tres días, le había hecho olvidar que George llegaría a la mañana siguiente a recogerlo donde había decidido pasar la noche. A las orillas del Río.

Albert, ama la naturaleza, pasó parte de su vida en campamentos, aldeas. Noches y días bajo el sol y las estrellas. Así que no era extraño que le pidiera a George que no regresara por él esa mañana.

— Al parecer si fue grave lo que te sucedió, ¿no recuerdas que me pediste que no regresara por ti ese día? además pude darme cuenta que estabas en el orfanato

Tus huellas son inconfundibles, cuando no te encontré en la carpa a orillas del Río, imaginé que habías llegado al hogar de las madres de la señorita Candice.

Pregunté a un chiquillo si había llegado algún extraño a visitarlos, inocentemente confirmó.

Y ¿dime te cuido bien la doctora Candice ? Ja ja ja - reía George, sabía que Albert se había enfermado, pero no hasta que punto. De lo que si estaba seguro es que Albert había vivido sus mejores dos días de su vida bajo los cuidados de su doctora personal.

— ¡Fue una locura bañarme en el río con las aguas congeladas! lo que me afectó más fue la fuerte nevada y los copos pesados de hielo... el viento soplaba fuerte, eso hizo que la carpa se desarmara. Tuve que llegar como pude al hogar, y ¡Si! ...Candy cuidó de mi.

Es una mujer muy bella... La última vez que la vi tenía 16 años... Me moría por decirle quien soy en realidad, aunque no se como lo tomará. Tiene carácter.

Me temo que no quiera perdonarme por la forma que la hice regresar. - Albert preocupado por la situación. ¿Como reaccionaria Candy? al saber que él es el tío William, el hombre que la apoyó en todo lo que decidió hacer con su vida hasta que fue mayor de edad... se alejó por completo cuando no necesitaba de la protección de su tutor. Alejándose de sus únicos amigos, Archie y Stare.

De lo que si estaba seguro, era que esa chiquilla no lo había olvidado a pesar del tiempo.

En el hogar de Pony.

Eran las 9:00 am y Candy no despertaba. Susy, salió con Jimmy por la leche al rancho de Tom. sonreía feliz junto a Jimmy.

Mientras Candy, todavía en cama recobraba las horas de desvelo cuando cuidaba de su paciente y que aún lo creía dormido.

A la risa de los niños Candy despertó. Colocó su bata y se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¡Humm huele delicioso! - dijo la risueña ojos verdes.— esto se ve y huele delicioso.

Y dígame señorita Pony, ¿El señor Albert ya despertó?— despertó y se fue Candy.

Dijo que regresaría en dos días... vendría con juguetes y luces para el árbol navideño.

— ¿No le parece extraño todo esto señorita Pony? ¡Se apareció así de la nada! Y toma decisiones por su jefe.

— A mi me parece un buen hombre, además, no parece un señor. Por la mañana antes de irse se despidió... es un hombre muy galante.- la señorita Pony había quedado encantada con la actitud y caballerosidad de Albert, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Albert era alguien muy importante y no un simple empleado.

— Yo también pienso lo mismo Candy... es un hombre muy educado, con clase... No se necesitan años de universidad para saberlo. Sus modales hablan por él.- dijo la hermana Lane mientras limpiaba la mesa.

Candy, se quedó pensando, ¿Quien era Albert en realidad? quien no solamente a ella había cautivado.

Al paso de las horas, el sol descendía nuevamente. Un día más había pasado y junto a el el tiempo la oportunidad de recuperar las tierras del orfanato se acortaba.

Aunque Albert, le había asegurado que los planos eran para beneficiar el orfanato, no quería confiar en solo las palabras de un desconocido. ¡Si! Eso era Albert para ella, un total desconocido.

— Señorita Pony, hermana María, he tomado una decisión. Le pediré a Jimmy que me muestre todos los documentos que firmó el señor Cartwrigth con el dueño de estas tierras, ahí tiene que mostrar su nombre. Le pediré hablar con él... ya solo quedan seis días y el tiempo es nuestro enemigo en este momento.- Candy había tomado la decisión de indagar más... quién era la persona que la había hecho regresar después de dos años sin visitar el hogar de Pony.

— Candy, estas apresurando las cosas. Esperamos que el señor Albert nos traiga buenas noticias a su regreso.

Mejor preocúpate por decidir si serás una duende o la señora Claus.- las madres sonrían, confiaban en la palabra de Albert, sabían que él regresaría y con él Buenas noticias.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo nueve

12 días para Xmas.

La llegada de Santa.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Albert salió del hogar de Pony sin decir adiós.

Candy en su desesperación por salvar las tierras del hogar, tomó la decisión de ir en busca de Jimmy y leer el testamento del señor Cartwrigth.

Era una mañana fría y la nieve no cesaba de caer. Aunque eso no impediría que Candy saliera en busca de respuestas.

― Susy necesito que vengas conmigo al rancho de Jimmy. Tengo que saber quien es el dueño de estas tierras, no hay más tiempo que perder.-

Las jóvenes se pusieron sus botas, abrigos, guantes y gorros; y emprendieron su camino bajo la espesa nieve.

― ¡Candy!... Así no llegaremos nunca, creo que no es buena idea continuar caminando en estas condiciones. Nos tomará horas llegar al rancho de Jimmy. Debemos esperar y confiar en el señor Albert.

― ¡Estoy desesperada Susy! no puedo permitir que por mi culpa perdamos estas tierras. - Candy llevó sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Cuando de pronto unas delicadas manos tocaron sus hombros por la parte de la espalda.

― Candy... ya no llores más. Mi intención no era hacerte sufrir, sino que regresaras a tu hogar, el lugar donde pasaste tus mejores años, tu niñez. - Candy quitó las manos de su rostro y se encontró con esos ojos azules que por alguna extraña razón le daban paz y tranquilidad. Albert estaba frente a ella mirándola con dulzura y delicadeza.

― ¡Albert! Digo, señor Albert ¿es usted? - Albert había llegado antes de lo previsto.

Estaba desesperado por volver a verla y confesarle que él es el dueño de las tierras y, que fue su idea traerla nuevamente.

― ¿Quieres decir que tú eres el dueño de las tierras?

―Candy, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi. Pero no es el momento.

― Pero necesito saber todo, ¿quien eres?. Preguntó Candy un poco enojada y nerviosa. Susy se sintió un poco incómoda y regresó al hogar, dándoles privacidad.

― ¡Que te parece si dejamos las preguntas para después y preparamos todo para noche buena! He traído unos regalos para los niños. Pero antes de dar los regalos necesito me ayudes a limpiar los cuartos. ― Los días que estuve dentro del hogar pude darme cuenta que necesitan camas nuevas, sabanas gruesas para este frío. ¡Ven conmigo!. - Albert tomó la mano de Candy llevándola a la Colina, esa Colina que es muy especial para los dos.

― Albert, solo respóndeme una cosa, ¿Eres tú el dueño de este lugar? Solo si me respondes continuaré con esto. - Candy estaba cansada de los secretos de Albert. ¿Que esconde, porque no dice toda la verdad? - se preguntaba repetidas veces.

― Cuando lleguemos a la Colina te mostraré el camión lleno de muebles y juguetes para los niños que viene en camino. También te daré unas cartas que quizás te ayude a comprender un poco más. - Albert nervioso caminó junto a Candy hasta llegar a la cima de la Colina, el momento de revelar su primer secreto había llegado.

Al estar en aquel lugar donde se conocieron hace 20 años, fue como si el tiempo retrocediera para él.

Se sentía feliz, como un chiquillo a punto de abrir su regalo de navidad.

Para Candy Cada vez que subía a la Colina, recordaba a su Príncipe, aquel chico con rostro angelical que la cautivó desde el primer momento que lo miró.

― Candy, estas cartas responderán tus preguntas. ― Albert sacó un fajo de cartas de su chamarra y se las entregó a Candy, todas con destinatario Tío William y remitente Candice White Ardlay.

Las manos de Candy comenzaron a temblar mientras pasaba una a una.

― ¿Porque tienes estas cartas? Yo las envié al abuelo William... ¿a caso el abuelo William falleció y me las regresa contigo?. - Albert observó a Candy y pensó que necesitaría darle detalles, Ella al igual que el resto de la familia lo creía un anciano a punto de morir o lo peor ya muerto.

― Candy, necesito que me escuches con atención lo que te voy a decir.

Yo soy el tío William, es decir, mi nombre es William Albert Ardlay.

― ¿¡Queeeeee!? - dijo Candy llevándose su mano a la boca y dejando caer las cartas. Cartas que gracias a la nieve no salieron volando como el día que Candy corrió tras la carta de Anny, ese día de primavera.

Albert levantó las cartas y dió gracias al padre árbol por cubrirlos de la nevada que no cesaba.

― Candy, yo era demasiado joven cuando quedé de cabeza de la familia Ardlay.

Hubieron circunstancias muy complicadas en la familia que sucedieron.

En la familia Ardlay la línea de sangre es el honor y lo más importante antes que cualquier cosa. – Candy trató de interrumpir pero Albert le pidió que lo escuchara primero.

― Mi Padre, William C Ardlay, era un excelente hombre de negocios y tomó el cargo de cabeza de la familia desde muy joven. Después que mi padre murió la familia quedó en serios problemas. El sucesor William tenía 8 años de edad en ese tiempo. El presidente/ cabeza de la familia tiene que ser un Ardlay en línea directa. La hermana mayor de mi padre, la tía Elroy y los ancianos se las arreglaron para hacerme cabeza de la familia.

Habían otros familiares que querían la silla, la presidencia dentro de la familia Ardlay.

No es necesario que te des cuenta de todo Candy, las grandes circunstancias y conflictos de la familia. Ahora todo está bien.

De todas maneras, los ancianos, incluyendo la tía Elroy me hicieron Patriarca y decidieron defender los negocios de la familia Ardlay, hasta que yo creciera. Hicieron creer que William A. Ardlay era una persona introvertida y no débil. No solo a los socios también a los miembros de la familia. Afortunadamente el Clan se fueron alejando.

Solo hay pocas personas que saben la verdad. La gente se fue confundiendo y los rumores se hicieron más grandes de que el abuelo William era un anciano. Fue una cosa terrible.

La estrategia hizo su efecto. Aún mis familiares, los primos con los que jugábamos cuando era un pequeño, he desaparecido de la existencia en sus recuerdos.

No se los detalles de cómo sucedió. Solamente era una marioneta rodeado por numerosos tutores y maestros desde administración de empresa hasta leyes. Y de sirvientes severos . Estuve rodeado de pura gente adulta.

― ¿El tío William eres tú? el hombre quien me dió su apellido y ayudó a ser quien soy, dejándome tomar mis propias decisiones, sin importar que manchara el apellido.- dijo Candy con lágrimas en su rostro. En ese momento Albert se dió cuenta del impacto que esa noticia había causado en Candy y, que no podría confesarle todavía que él es el dueño del broche que cuelga de su cuello.

Albert continúo con su relato tomando las manos de Candy e invitándole a sentarse al pie del padre árbol.

― Cuando mi hermana Rosmery estaba con vida, me sentía más tranquilo. Rosmery era la única persona que me comprendía, sentía simpatía y se preocupaba por mi situación y de cómo había cambiado mi existencia.

Cuando Rosmery murió, Candy... mi familia por lado maternal, muchas mujeres han muerto prematuramente. Mi madre también murió al darme a luz. Para mi, mi hermana mayor Rosemary fue mi madre sustituta.- Candy observaba al tío William incrédula, mientras su corazón se llenaba de reboso, aquel hombre ya no le parecía un extraño, al contrario, se sentía más junto a él.

― Ese día ...

― ¿Ese día que? Continua por favor? - suplicó Candy.

― ¡Candy prométeme algo! - dijo Albert mirando fijamente a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas . ― Prométeme que regresarás a esta Colina el 27 de Abril de este próximo año. ― ¡Ah, Yo! ... he dejado de venir a esta Colina en primavera. Pero porque me pide que regrese, es doloroso para mi.

― ¿Doloroso? - preguntó Albert con su rostro triste, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba escuchar... Candy en sus cartas le había hablado del chico de la Colina y lo había hecho con mucha alegría.

― En tus cartas me hablas de un chico que conociste hace muchos años, en este mismo lugar en primavera.

― Si... es por esa razón que deje de venir a la Colina en esa estación del año. Yo tengo mucho que agradecerte a ti, Albert, por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Sin tu ayuda no sería quien soy. - Candy se puso de pie y observando la casa Pony dijo:

― Él chico de la Colina jamás lo he olvidado... seguramente ya es un hombre casado, con familia. Debo de darme la oportunidad de conocer personas nuevas.

Fue aquí donde observé una silueta bañando en el río, eras tú. Luego cuando te cuidé y prometiste regresar, pensé en ti... me ilusioné nuevamente.

― ¡Candy! Yo... - Cuando en ese momento el sonido del Claxon del camión interrumpió la conversación.

― ¡Oh!... llegaron los juguetes y camas para los niños - dijo Albert, mientras Candy trataba de procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Albert tomó la mano de Candy y bajaron hacia el hogar, donde los niños ya estaban esperándoles.

Las personas que Albert había contratado para colocar los muebles habían hecho su labor en un tiempo récord.

Las madres felices, no sabían como agradecer a Albert, ya faltaban pocas horas para celebrar noche buena.

Lo menos que podían hacer era pedirle a Albert que se quedara, si regresaba a su mansión probablemente no regresaría a tiempo ya que el clima cambiaba drásticamente.

Por la noche, las madres del hogar se dieron cuenta de la forma que Candy veía a Albert.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Candy lo presentó formalmente como el dueño de las tierras y como su patrocinador. Él hombre que fue su tutor hasta su mayoría de edad. Las madres estaban más agradecidas con el señor Albert.

― Candy, no respondiste si vendrías el 27 de Abril a la Colina. Yo estaré esperando por ti.

― Si vendré, no se que me espera ese día y porque tanto tu insistencia, "Anciano William"... - decía Candy con una risa burlona. ―Ja ja ja ja... ¡Quien iba a pensar que el Abuelo William es un hombre tan joven ja ja ja ja!

― ¿Te estas burlando? Ja ja ja - preguntó Albert sonriendo al ver la cara de Candy que reía alegremente. - Susy desde la cocina los podía escuchar, sonriendo felizmente por su mentora.

― Señorita Pony hermana Lane, creo que ya tenemos candidato para la boda, y no creo que será un sacrificio para Candy. - decía Susy mientras continuaba lavando los platos.

― No se que pasará entre ellos dos. Lo que si se, es que Candy ya no tendrá que preocuparse más por la cláusula del testamento.

Las horas pasaron... Albert y Candy continuaban conversando y contándose sus anécdotas ...-Candy se quedó dormida en el sillón. Albert se levantó y colocó una sábana gruesa sobre Candy. ― Eres tan hermosa Candy... no has cambiado nada.

Sonríes con esa alegría y felicidad desde niña.

― ¿Usted la ama cierto? - Preguntó la señorita Pony quien llevaba ratos observándolos.

― Creo que debería decirle la verdad y no esperar hasta la primavera.

Será el mejor regalo que podría darle a Candy.- Albert sorprendido al escuchar hablar a la señorita Pony de esa manera. ― Parece que usted ya sabía quien soy. - dijo Albert observando a la anciana.

― El señor Cartwrigth me lo dijo todo antes de morir. No quería que pensáramos mal de él cuando no estuviera más con nosotros. Lo del donador anónimo lo descubrimos hasta ese día que llegó usted, aquí, enfermo.

― Parece que el señor Cartwrigth faltó a su promesa y me alegra que lo haya hecho.

No se si Candy me acepte como su pretendiente.

― Si no lo pregunta nunca lo sabrá, tendrá que hacerlo tarde que temprano. Y no hay mejor día que la navidad.- Las sabias palabras de la señorita Pony dieron la fuerza para adelantar la confesión, Albert había tomado una decisión.

~~~~~~~~ Noche buena ~~~~~~~~~

― Albert, necesitarás un poco más de acolchado para llenar la barriga... ja ja ja estos cojines no son suficientes. - dijo Candy, mientras ayudaba a Albert colocando su traje de Santa. Albert había pedido ayuda para rellenar su enorme barriga, Candy ya se había colocado su traje de la señora Claus que Albert le había comprado exacto a su medida.

― Creí que querrías entregar los regalos mañana por la mañana. Por eso estamos batallando con estos detalles a ultima hora.

― Quiero ver la cara de los niños cuando entreguemos sus juguetes. Será divertido y ellos se alegrarán... ¡Vamos Candy es noche buena!.

\- Susy ayudaría a los niños a pasar con Santa y la señora Claus, vestida de duende y Jimmy de soldadito.

Las madres habían preparado una deliciosa cena navideña. Pavo, Jamón , Ensalada de papas, Panes, Ponche y unos deliciosos postres acompañados de chocolate caliente.

Tom, su esposa e hijos estaban sentados en el enorme comedor que había regalado el señor William Albert Ardlay , el patrocinador de la mejor navidad de toda su vida.

Mientras los niños ansiosos por recibir sus regalos de la mano de Santa.

Todo estaba listo en la sala cerca del árbol navideño.

Felices con sus nuevos estrenos, zapatos, ropa y abrigos todo completamente nuevo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En la habitación ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras Candy terminaba de ajustar el cinturón de Santa, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. La respiración de Candy se acelero al tenerlo tan cerca, no podía negar que Albert era un hombre atractivo y que no le era nada indiferente. Mientras Albert fijó sus ojos en los de Candy a punto estaba de besarla cuando tocaron la puerta.

― ¿Están listos? Los niños están impacientes. - dijo Jimmy sacándoles de su atmósfera perfecta.

― Si... ya estamos listos. - dijo Candy mientras se alejó poco a poco de Santa.

― ¿Listo mi amado esposo? - sonrío Candy haciendo que Santa soñara con ese momento, donde ella lo llamará su esposo, por amor y por la ley. Pero por el momento debía conformarse con ser el esposo de la señora Claus.

Albert salió imitando el famoso "Jo Jo Jo" de Santa ― Feliz Navidad Jo Jo Jo...- Los niños felices comenzaron a sonreír, correr y brincar de felicidad. Nunca habían visto a Santa Claus en su vida.

Albert se sentó en el sillón junto a la señora Claus... jimmy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían... Candy se veía completamente una anciana.

― Ja Ja Ja Ja... las carcajadas de Jimmy llamaron la atención de todos.

Candy lo conocía muy bien, pues aunque eran unos adultos, por dentro seguían siendo los niños que compartían tiempo en el hogar.

Todos se les unieron a sus carcajadas contagiosas.

Terminaron de entregar los regalos. Los niños cansados se quedaron dormidos al escuchar los cuentos navideños de Albert.

Los levantó uno a uno con ayuda de Jimmy y Candy para acostarlos y abrigarlos bien.

Susy se había quedado dormida en el sofá, Jimmy la despertó y la acompañó a su habitación.

Candy parecía tener toda la energía puesta, como si esperará por su regalo.

Al terminar de acostar el ultimo niño, la señorita Pony pidió a la hermana Lane que dejara a Candy y a Albert solos.

Albert se dirigió al baño quitó su ropa de Santa Claus y se rasuró su barba, dejando su delicado rostro limpio y juvenil.

Al llegar a la sala donde Candy lo esperaba, sentada tomando una taza de Chocolate caliente. Esta casi tira la taza de su mano cuando lo miró acercarse a ella. Albert vestía su traje étnico Escocés.

Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban, inmediatamente se sacó su insignia de su pecho y la sujetó fuertemente en su mano.

Comenzó a llorar, con incredulidad observaba la figura de aquel galante hombre que tenía frente a ella. Si, Albert era El Príncipe de sus sueños, El Principe de la Colina.

Comprendió que esa era la razón por la que Albert temprano le había pedido regresar en primavera. Dejo caer la taza que sostenía en su mano derramando el chocolate por el frío piso de madera.

Albert se acercó y con una dulce voz preguntó:

― ¿Candy, me puedes regresar mi insignia?

― Y yo soy mucho más Linda cuando sonrío, cierto.

― Aún cuando lloras pequeña.- dijo Albert abrazándole fuertemente.

Se miraron fijamente cuando el reloj sonó las 12 campanadas de media noche.

― ¡Feliz Navidad mi pequeña Candy! Jamás te olvidé.

― Feliz Navidad mi protector, mi amigo, mi Príncipe de la Colina.

-Con lágrimas en sus rostros y un beso profundo sellaron su amor.

Un sobre fue entregado a Candy con las escrituras de la propiedad, planos para la remodelación del orfanato y una clínica que llevará el nombre de la hermana Lane.

Fin.

Gracias a todas las que me apoyaron en esta corta historia navideña.

Mi regalo de navidad para Betzy G... y para toda las seguidoras de la pareja de rubios, Albert y Candy.

Les deseo una feliz navidad al lado de sus seres queridos y un próspero 2019 con mucho amor y salud que es lo más importante.

Bendiciones... nos leemos el próximo año.

Con todo mi amor : Sakura.


End file.
